LEATHER PANTS~!/Transcript
Cast (in order of appearance): Marik Ishtar, Yami Bakura, Yami Yugi Running time: 7:04 Transcript MARIK: Bakura, I know how we're going to defeat the Pharaoh once and for all! YAMI BAKURA: Let me guess. We're going to challenge him to a children's card game. MARIK: No! We're going to steal from him the source of his power! And then we will use it against him. YAMI BAKURA: His Millennium Puzzle? MARIK: Foolish fool! The Puzzle is not the source of his power, his power comes from (close-up on Marik) ...his leather pants! YAMI BAKURA: Seriously. MARIK: Yeeees! Come, Bakura, let us attain his leather pants! YAMI BAKURA: I guess I have nothing better to do today. (music starts) MARIK: (singing) Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh, ho-ho-ho Let’s take his leather pa-ants! Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh, ho-ho-ho Let’s take his leather pa-ants! Ha ha, ha ha ha Mwaha, ha ha ha Da la, La la la We want his leather pants! Ga ga, rah rah rah Na na, fla fla fla La la, cha cha cha Take off his leather pants! I’m getting ready My legs have been waxed 'Cause when we get them I am wearing your slacks Right on my tush Tush tush tush Right on my tush (Tush tush tush) (Right on my tush) Hey! We want your trousers Your breeches, your chaps No, you can’t get these pants From shopping at Gap Their service sucks Sucks sucks sucks It really sucks! (Sucks sucks sucks) (It really sucks) YAMI BAKURA: You know that we want them And you know that we need them We want the pants! Your leather pants! MARIK: Me and Bakura We will have our revenge Him and me will take your leather pants! (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Me and Bakura We will have our revenge Him and me will take your leather pants! Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh, ho-ho-ho Let’s take his leather pa-ants! Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh, ho-ho-ho Give us the effing pa-ants! Blah blah, blah blah blah Da da, pa pa pa Ya ya, mamma mia! We want those leather pants! We don’t want vinyl Or chinos, or briefs I am a criminal And he is a thief Cause we’re both hot Hot hot hot We are quite sexy YAMI BAKURA: (speaking) Marik, that doesn’t rhyme! MARIK: (speaking) Shut up! I am Lady Gaga! (singing) I have watched Psycho And I liked Vertigo The Birds was ok Ooo! I loved Rear Window By Alfred Hitchock Cock cock cock We love Hitchcock (Cock cock cock) We love Hitchcock HITCHCOCK: (speaking) Good evening! YAMI BAKURA: You know that we want them And you know that we need them We want the pants! Your leather pants! MARIK: Me and Bakura We will have our revenge Him and me will take your leather pants (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Me and Bakura We will have our revenge Him and me will take your leather pants Oh-oh-oh Ho-ho-ho-ho, ho-ho-ho We want those leather pa-ants! Nyoh-oh-oh Whoh-whoh-whoh-whoh, whoh-whoh-whoh Let’s steal his leather pa-ants! Tah tah, mah mah mah Bah bah, wah wah wah, Zah zah, vah vah vah Take off his leather pants! Gah gah, rah rah rah Nah nah, flah flah flah La la, cha cha cha I like these silly noises MARIK & YAMI BAKURA: Wear, wear leather baby, work it Move your tush, it‘s sexy Wear, wear leather baby, work it Move your tush, it's sexy Wear wear leather, baby work it Move your tush, it's sexy Wear wear leather, baby work it MARIK: I’m an evil bitch, baby! We want your pants And we want our revenge We want your pants And we’re really just friends Je voudrais son pantalon cuir son pantalon Why am I speaking French? Why am I speaking French?! I don’t wanna be French!! We want your leather pants! Take off your friggin’ pants! Me and Bakura We will have our revenge Him and me will take your leather pants (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Me and Bakura We will have our revenge Him and me will take your leather pants Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh, ho-ho-ho (We want the friggin' pants) Let’s get his leather pa-ants! (Let’s take his leather pants) Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh, ho-ho-ho (Take off those friggin' pants) Remove his effin' pa-ants! (Let’s take his leather pants) Ha ha, ha ha ha ha Mwaha, ha ha ha Ga ha, ha ha ha We got the leather pants! (speaking) At last the source of the Pharaoh’s power, his leather pants! They belong to me! YAMI BAKURA: You mean us? MARIK: Don’t be difficult, Fluffy. Only one of us can wear the pants. YAMI BAKURA: Ok, Marik. Though I have to say, I had no idea you were this keen to get into the Pharaoh’s pants. MARIK: You know what? On second thought, you put them on. YAMI YUGI: What in the name of Ra is going on? Why did you remove my trousers? MARIK: It’s over, Pharaoh! Now we are the ones wearing the pants on this show! YAMI BAKURA: Yes, behold! Now the true source of your power is clamped tightly around my buttocks. YAMI: What? Don’t be absurd. My leather pants aren't the source of my power. MARIK: Wait, what? They’re not? But it was so friggin' obvious! YAMI: No, no, no. I’m afraid my power comes from my leather shoes! MARIK: No! This cannot be! There aren’t even any Lady Gaga songs that rhyme with shoes! Curse you, Pharaoh! YAMI BAKURA: I really do like the pants. MARIK: Yes, they do look good on you. YAMI: Can I have those back now? YAMI BAKURA: No. (ending) YAMI: (singing) Can’t beat my Can’t beat my No you can’t beat my leather shoes I have got some leather shoes Can’t beat my Can’t beat my No you can’t beat my leather shoes I have got some leather shoes Le-le-le-leather shoes Le-le-leather shoes I've got some shoes Le-le-le-leather shoes Le-le-leather shoes I've got some shoes Remix Lyrics So here we go, let’s take the chance On the hunt for the leather pants Looking hard no second glance The pinnacle of all evil﻿ plans Where’s the pharaoh with his stash? Gotta get him right off his ass Magical powers have been locked inside Now leather goodness we have to find Two villains who have been cursed Wanna control the universe With a rod and a shiny necklace, well, that’s kinda odd But, wait! They might have a chance To make their evil plan advance They’re gonna have to get themselves some sexy leather pants Now SING IT! Category:Transcripts